habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Subscription
Purchasing a Subscription allows players to support HabitRPG sustainably, and in return offers a number of benefits. The individual subscription page can be accessed under the Settings tab. Here players can subscribe, unsubscribe, and check their subscription status. Currently, individual subscriptions cost $5 USD. Subscriptions purchased in 12-month blocks get a discounted rate. The first subscription plan debuted on January 25, 2014. It allowed subscribers to buy gems with Gold Points (GP) and included several other features. Individual Subscription The individual subscription option gives several benefits: *Disables ads. *Allows purchase of gems with gold. *Retains full history entries (available for graphs and for export). *Doubles the daily drop-cap. *Gives a limited-edition monthly item exclusive to subscribers (items do not increase stats). *Mystic Hourglass after 3-month consecutive subscription *Supports the developers. Buying Gems with Gold 3 Consecutive Month Subscription Benefits Subscribers who subscribe for 3 consecutive months will receive a Mystic Hourglass which summons the Mysterious Time Travelers. This allows the player to select a Mystery Item from the past (or future) or purchase the exclusive Steampunk Sets. Each 3-month consecutive gives you 1 Mystic Hourglass and adds an additional 5 gems to the monthly gem-cap (up to a maximum of 50 gems per month). Consecutive months can be purchased in blocks; if you buy a 6-month block subscription, you will automatically receive 2 Mystic Hourglasses and an additional 10 gems to the monthly gem-cap. (These are the same benefits that would be received with a 1-month subscription recurring for 6 months, but it will just take longer to receive the benefits.) Please note that the subscription months MUST be consecutive. If you cancel your subscription, the month count drops back to zero. Recurring Subscription Individual subscriptions can be paid through the use of the online payment service Stripe or through PayPal. Using Stripe to process a subscription requires an e-mail address and credit card details. A payment confirmation is sent by e-mail. Stripe will process each subsequent monthly payment on the same day of the month as you signed up. If this isn't possible (e.g., in February when your auto-renewal date is 31st), payment will be taken on the last day of that month. Subscriptions may also be purchased using PayPal. Currently, the option to edit payment information is unavailable, so subscribers must unsubscribe and resubscribe with preferred information. Once payment details have been accepted, the subscription page will show a red "Cancel Subscription" button at the bottom of the page, allowing users to cancel their subscription at any time. Block Subscription Subscriptions can be purchased in 1-month, 3-month, 6-month, or 12-month blocks using a credit card or PayPal. 12-month block gives a 20% discount. Gift Subscription A subscription block can be purchased for another player. Click on their profile to see the gift subscription icon in the bottom left-hand corner (if you don't see it, turn off browser extensions, such as Merfy's HabitRPG: Custom Compact Edition theme). You can also purchase a gift subscription for yourself in the same way; to access your own profile, find (or make) a post in your party chat, or the Tavern, or any guild, and then click on your own name. Non-USA PayPal Subscriptions Some players from outside the USA cannot use PayPal to make recurring subscriptions, due to a PayPal bug. Instead, they can send themselves a gift subscription block, and can pay for it with PayPal since PayPal treats it as a single purchase, not a recurring payment. Subscription Status To see your status, go to the Subscription page. A blue box will give the details: *Subscription Type (recurring, block, payment method) *Consecutive Months *Gem Cap Extra *Mystic Hourglasses Unsubscription Procedure To cancel a subscription, go to the subscription page (direct link). The page will show the players current status as subscribed. Click on the red "Cancel Subscription" button on the bottom of the page. The site will then ask that you confirm the choice to cancel. Click "Ok" on the confirmation alert to finish the unsubscription process. After cancellation, all subscription benefits will stay in effect until the date shown on the subscription page. The period of time between cancelling a subscription and its effects ceasing can vary from player to player, depending on when they started the subscription: * For certain players (probably those who started their subscription before about April/May 2014), the benefits from a cancelled subscription will last until the end of the calendar month, regardless of when the subscription was last renewed. For example, if your subscription was renewed on 25th June, and you cancelled it on 26th June, you would receive only 5 days of benefits from the June payment. In this situation, it would be better for you to cancel the subscription on 24th July. * For other players (probably those who started their subscription more recently), a cancelled subscription will last for a full month from the date of the subscription's last renewal. For example, if your subscription was renewed on 25th June, and you cancelled it on 26th June, you would receive 30 days of benefits from the June payment. In this situation, it does not matter when you cancel a subscription - you will always get a full month of benefits. It is expected that all subscriptions started after April/May 2014 will use this improved subscription cancellation process. Changing Subscription Payment Method If you have subscribed by credit card and would like to change your subscription to use a different credit card, go to the subscription page (direct link). Click on the blue "Update Card" button on the bottom of the page. A popup window will ask you for your email address and new credit card details. To change the payment method for a subscription in other ways (e.g., to convert from a credit card to PayPal), cancel the old subscription and create a new one. Your count of consecutive subscribed months will not drop to zero if you create the new subscription immediately. Subscription Problems If you experience any problems with your subscription, email admin@habitrpg.com. Donating An alternative to purchasing a recurring subscription is to make a donation. The Donate button can be found at the bottom of every HabitRPG page under the Company heading. 20 gems will be given for every $5 USD donation. Group Plans Originally referred to as the Enterprise Edition, various types of group plans will join the individual subscription option. Currently, users may purchase the large-scale "Organization" plan, but family- and group-sized plans are also in development. Legacy Plan Previously, when a player purchased 20 Gems for a one-time payment of $5, this also included the removal of ads from the site. It has been confirmed that, should one be grandfathered in via the legacy plan, subscribe to a new plan, and then cancel the subscription at some point in the future, that the account will remain ad-free. Contributor Reward Rarely, a tier 7 non-staff contributor who has continued to offer vital improvements to the site will be offered a free subscription. This is awarded only in special cases and only at the discretion of the staff. Future Plans Future subscriber benefits might include: * A subscriber badge for the profiles of players with a subscription * Various possibilities for using Gems * Subscriber-only bonus features in the Mobile app. * Integration of the HabitRPG interface with various popular services. GitHub Tickets 30px|thumb|left An issue has been logged where a 3 month recurring block subscription initially granted a Mystic Hourglass, but the automatic 3 month block renewal did not grant another Mystic Hourglass. This is being investigated and the GitHub ticket will give status updates. External Links *Trello Card *HabitRPG Subscription page fr:Abonnement Category:Content Category:Contributing Category:Subscription